sportsnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season 1 of Sports Night consists of 23 episodes. It originally aired from September 22, 1998 to May 4, 1999 on ABC. It was first released on DVD on November 5, 2002. Plot Episodes Production Credits Cast Starring #Josh Charles as Dan Rydell (23 episodes) #Peter Krause as Casey McCall (23 episodes) #Felicity Huffman as Dana Whitaker (23 episodes) #Joshua Malina as Jeremy (23 episodes) #Sabrina Lloyd as Natalie (23 episodes) #and Robert Guillaume as Isaac Jaffe (18 episodes) Guest starring #Kayla Blake as Kim (23 episodes) #Greg Baker as Elliott (23 episodes) #Timothy Davis-Reed as Chris (23 episodes) #Ron Ostrow as Will (23 episodes) #Jeff Mooring as Dave (22 episodes) #Ted McGinley as Gordon (8 episodes) #Teri Polo as Rebecca Wells (7 episodes) #Brenda Strong as Sally Sasser (6 episodes) #Robert Mailhouse as J.J. (3 episodes) #Bernard Hocke as Dave ( ) #David Graf as Chase ( ) #Aaron Lustig as Gilbert (" ") #Yeardley Smith as Mallory Moss ( ) #Brad Henke as Christian Patrick ( ) #Jon Simmons as Burke (" ") #Felton Perry as a Man ( ) #Janel Moloney as Monica ( ) #Joy Behar as Herself (" ") #Star Jones as Herself (" ") #Debbie Matenopoulos as Herself (" ") #Meredith Viera as Herself (" ") #Alicia Coppola as Leesa ( ) #Cory Buck as Charlie ( ) #Nina Siemaszko as Holly (" ") #and Ray Wise as Evans (" ") #and Lisa Edelstein as Bobbi Bernstein (2 episodes) Co-starring #Suzanne Kellogg as Alyson (Multiple episodes) #Amy Powell as Kelly Kirkpatrick (2 episodes) #David Macer as Phil (2 episodes) #Josephine Barnsdale as Celia (3 episodes) #Dennis Hadley as Stuart (2 episodes) #Nina Jane Barry as Claire (" ") #Jolie Jackunas as Stacy ( ) #Russell Andrews as Matt McGregor ( ) #James Edson as Mike (" ") #Tawny Moyer as Libby (" ") #Doyle Holmon as Roland Shepard (" ") #Lisa Welti as a Redhead ( ) #Brett Barrett as a Waiter (" ") #Katie O'Rourke as Judith ( ) #Darren Foreman as the Waiter ( ) #Laura Elizabeth Ford as the Waitress (" ") #Justine Io Shoemaker as Ginger (" ") Crew Producers #Brian Grazer - Executive Producer (23 episodes) #Ron Howard - Executive Producer (23 episodes) #Tony Krantz - Executive Producer (23 episodes) #Aaron Sorkin - Executive Producer (23 episodes) #Rob Scheidlinger - Executive Producer (23 episodes) #Thomas Schlamme - Executive Producer (22 episodes) #Jeff Lowell - Co-executive Producer (4 episodes) #Lynn Siefert - Consulting Producer (11 episodes) #Matt Berry - Consulting Producer (4 episodes) #Ric Swartzlander - Consulting Producer (4 episodes) #Tim Doyle - Consulting Producer (4 episodes) #Tom Brady - Consulting Producer (4 episodes) #Tracey Stern - Producer (22 episodes) #Rachel Sweet - Producer (22 episodes) #John Amodeo - Episodic Producer (23 episodes) #Matt Tarses - Co-producer (22 episodes) #Stephen Putnam - Associate Producer (23 episodes) Writers #Aaron Sorkin - Head Writer (23 episodes) #David Walpert - Executive Story Editor (22 episodes), Writer ( ) #Bill Wrubel - Story Editor (22 episodes), Writer (2 episodes) #Paul Redford - Story Editor (9 episodes), Writer (2 episodes) #Matt Tarses - Writer (3 episodes) #Rachel Sweet - Writer (2 episodes) #Tracey Stern - Writer ( ) #David Handelman - Writer ( ) #Mark McKinney - Writer (" ") Directors #Thomas Schlamme - 13 episodes #Robert Berlinger - 7 episodes #Dennie Gordon - #Marc Buckland - #Alex Graves - Other crew #Bonnie Zane - Casting (23 episodes) #Paula Rosenberg - Casting (23 episodes) #Peter Smokler - Director of Photography (23 episodes) #Theo E. Azzari - Production Designer (23 episodes) #Janet Ashikaga - Editor (23 episodes) #Steve Burgess - Unit Production Manager and First Assistant Director ( ) #Bruce Chevillat - Unit Production Manager (22 episodes) #Keri McIntyre - First Assistant Director (22 episodes) #Nicole Burke - Second Assistant Director (22 episodes) #Elena Santaballa - Second Assistant Director (" ") #W.G. Snuffy Walden - Music (23 episodes) References Category:Seasons